homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
102415 - Matters of Derse
10:47 -- atypicalTyrant AT began trolling guardantTuraco GT at 10:47 -- 10:48 AT: arch, u better be awake online w/e rn 10:49 GT: oh, hello again, aaisha! 10:49 GT: would you happen to remember what happened on derse? 10:49 AT: oh good 10:49 GT: the vast majority of the latter half of our expedition is something of a blur to me, i'm afraid 10:49 AT: i remember you flying in thru the window and vigil freaking out about scarlet you freaking out about scarlet and then an arm getting ripped off 10:50 GT: yes, i do remember the surge of pain from that. 10:50 AT: and then i wake up to my longest confident and friend having forgotten me 10:50 AT: what happened 10:50 GT: hm, from what i recall 10:50 GT: this "scarlet" person is... 10:50 GT: beautiful. very much so. 10:50 GT: the finest of all. 10:50 AT: yes i gathered as much from how serios was speaking 10:50 GT: it has something of an... entrancing effect? 10:51 GT: perhaps some kind of psychic power? 10:51 AT: ... compulsion? that would explain a lot 10:51 GT: yes, likely that 10:51 AT: mm 10:51 GT: i struck her and escapes, thoroughly addled 10:51 GT: and it appears poor mr. serios did not escape unscatched 10:51 GT: did waking clear his senses as it did mine? 10:52 AT: no and im not sure youre fully out of whatever spell she put on you if serios is still as affected 10:53 AT: arch someone can read our logs 10:53 AT: so be careful what you say 10:53 AT: but i need to kno where you found scarlet 10:53 GT: ah, yes, the mysyerious "libby" you spoke of 10:53 AT: yes 10:53 GT: ...might i get her handle? 10:54 AT: no 10:54 GT: ...bother. 10:54 AT: im sorry but 10:54 AT: ill tell you later 10:54 GT: not a problem at all! 10:54 GT: now, the area where we found her. 10:54 GT: it was a garden. dark, with an underground mausoleum 10:55 AT: okay 10:55 GT: apparently, it is something of a sunken tower 10:55 GT: the dersites should know of it 10:55 AT: do you remember the direction you guys went? 10:55 AT: ill ask them 10:55 GT: ...not quite, but serios would know. he has a better sense of direction than i, i do believe 10:56 AT: ugh fantastic 10:56 AT: im not sure ill get it out of him 10:56 AT: im not sure i want to TALK to him 10:56 GT: perhaps you should speak with one of your psionic peers? 10:56 GT: you mentioned previously that some of your species have similar powers 10:57 AT: i dont think any of us has psionics 10:57 AT: at least that i kno of 10:57 AT: if i had some this would be easier but UGH 10:57 GT: perhaps it would befit you to ask around? 10:57 AT: fuschias rarely if ever get psionics and especially at my age 10:57 GT: mr. aesona is of the connected sort, correct? 10:57 AT: id rather not ask on logs 10:57 AT: yes i suppose 10:58 GT: perhaps you should look into traditional communication, then? 10:58 GT: can this oracle read letters? 10:58 AT: ... i dont know 10:58 AT: im afraid her reach might be a little too far 10:58 GT: well, perhaps you should find out! 10:58 AT: mm 10:59 AT: ill try then, when some of my companions have arrived on the coast 10:59 GT: best of luck to you! 11:00 GT: and, ah, 11:00 GT: i did not say anything to brusque whilst under scarlet's influence, did i? 11:00 AT: you were rather insistant on how much of a clod you were for hitting her 11:01 AT: are you sure you're okay? 11:01 GT: ...oh, well it's good to see chivalry is such a fundamental part of my nature! 11:01 GT: while i do feel a touch... heartbroken, for lack of a better term 11:02 GT: i am otherwise quite alright! 11:02 AT: im rolling my eyes 11:02 AT: as long as were on the same side here 11:02 AT: stay awake for now ill try to do something about your dreamself 11:02 AT: and your arm 11:02 GT: ...i doubt you can do much with my severed arm, but i appreciate it. 11:03 GT: try and remain safe, ms. aaisha. 11:03 AT: youd be surprised i may kno someone who can do soemthing 11:03 AT: thanks arch 11:03 AT: ill troll you later 11:03 -- atypicalTyrant AT gave up trolling guardantTuraco GT at 11:03 -- Category:Arch Category:Aaisha